Gota de nieve
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Aster tiene una dificil decisión por delante... aferrarse a un recuerdo, o dejar que su corazón ame de nuevo. Este fic participa en The Jackrabbit Week 2017. Para ver los temas de cada fic, pueden buscar en tumblr. Este es el primer día. Wingfic. No menores de 14 años ni homofóbicos.


**Título: Gota de nieve**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quienes les guste el JackRabbit o la pareja conformada por E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost, que sé que no somos muchos en español pero allí vamos. Feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aster suspiró para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba por millonésima vez que demonios estaba mal con él.

Dejó de lado los bocetos en los que había estado trabajando de manera libre como una forma de buscar inspiración para diseños nuevos en los huevos de pascua del año que ya estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina (teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban por el mes de noviembre) y que habían sido el motivo por el cual casi y se da de cabezazos contra el árbol más próximo tan solo un par de minutos atrás.

Se echó sobre el suave gras siempre verde de su madriguera, y posando un brazo ligeramente por encima de sus ojos fijó, las verdes orbes en el cielo iluminado por la luz artificial de la Primera luz.

\- En serio ¿Qué está mal contigo, pooka?- preguntó a la nada antes de cerrar los ojos con un gruñido.

Los bocetos, una vez más, estaba llenos de Jack Frost, ni más ni menos. Su silueta, sus ojos, su rostro, copos de nieve... Frost en cada detalle, y eso lo estaba matando por demasiados motivos a la vez.

¿Cuáles eran esos motivos?

Buena pregunta. Y la respuesta era un tanto extensa y fragmentada.

Vamos por partes, dijo el carnicero (con perdón de los pookas vegetarianos presentes)

En primer lugar, y siendo esto lo más obvio, Jack era humano. Espíritu, es cierto; inmortal, probablemente; pero humano al fin y al cabo y Aster no lo era. Aster era un pooka, el último en existencia en el universo entero, y ese hecho lo había estado matando un poco a la vez año tras año, centuria tras centura, milenio tras milenio, eón tras eón... y era casi un milagro que esto no lo hubiese reducido ya a pedazos y cenizas; y es que incluso el más centrado guerrero puede ser derrotado por la aplastante soledad.

Pero Bunnymund se las había arreglado, y con el tiempo habían llegado Manny y Sandy, y Tooth y Norte, al igual que sus creyentes y... y Jack.

Jack y su risa, Jack y sus bromas, Jack y sus ganas incansables de encajar, de ayudar, de ser... Todo eso y más le había calado profundo y pronto los gruñidos del pooka servían más para distraer lo que realmente la presencia del joven espíritu causaba en él, y hacía mucho tiempo que no era molestia.

Entonces ustedes mis estimados amigos dirán: Es que Jack no le corresponde. Pobre Bunny.

El asunto es mis estimados, que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

En los 50 y tantos años que Jack Frost llevaba como Guardián de la diversión, no solo había dejado en claro el pálido muchacho de blanca cabellera lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de su homónimo de la Esperanza, sino que había ido incluso más allá y de plano se le había declarado al lagomorfo un par de años atrás, así y con todas sus letras, confesándole a Bunny lo mucho que le gustaba y como estaba dispuesto a intentar construir algo más sólido a su lado, sin empujar demasiado y esperando hasta que el conejo estuviese listo.

Y ni las más obvias razones para hacerlo desistir sirvieron para mermar sus intenciones.

\- Jack... compañero, no creo realmente ser de tu agrado.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Acabo de decirte que me gustas.

\- No entiendes. No soy de este mundo.

Jack soltó una risa y un silbido.

\- No creí que tuvieses tanto ego, pero igual me las arreglaré. Y ya sé que eres algo fuera de este mundo Bunny, por eso me gustas.

\- No Jackie... no soy de este mundo, sino de otro. No del planeta Tierra.

\- ¿Extraterrestre?- preguntó Jack con ojos abiertos en extremo por el asombro.

Bunny asintió y Jack pareció pensarlo un poco. Entonces se acercó un poco al Guardián de la esperanza, y tras hacer esto cambió por completo la actitud pensativa y sorprendida por otra de juguetona lascivia, y preguntó casi seductor.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que una vez que logre meterme en tu enorme cama de conejo... tendremos algo de diversión con tentáculos incluidos?

Y si, movió las cejas de manera sugestiva unas cuantas veces.

E. Aster Bunnymund no podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que había sentido su nariz arder tanto, o la parte baja de su cintura tan alborotada a la vez que trataba de meter algo de aire una vez más a sus pulmones, porque las implicaciones lo habían sofocado por completo.

Jack lo ayudó con unas palmaditas en la espalda entre alegres risas.

Preguntarán ustedes entonces: Si a Bunny le gusta Jack y Jack siente lo mismo ¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

El problema radicaba en que Bunny no se atrevía a dar un paso adelante en cuanto a Jack, porque estaba esperando.

¿Esperando? ¿Esperando que?

Bien, no que... sino a quién. Esperaba por él... por Galant; y pues allí viene la parte un tanto complicada.

E. Aster Bunnymund esperaba porque Manny se lo había prometido. Había sido una de las razones por las que aceptó ser guardián, y si bien no había sido la razón principal, siendo más bien el bienestar de los niños de la Tierra el motivo principal, si había sido una buena razón para que el mismo Aster mantuviese la esperanza en el futuro.

Pero ¿Quién es Galant?

Creo que sería más fácil explicarlo si vamos al inicio de todo, cuando el mundo Pooka aún existía y E. Aster Bunnymund se encontraba aún en la academia militar pooka, o lo que venía a ser su equivalente.

Y hay que decirlo también, el Aster de esa época difería bastante del Aster que en la actualidad vive en la Tierra, pues no solo era mucho más joven, sino también era alegre, travieso y dispuesto a meterse en problemas y hacer amigos a diestra y siniestra, sin dejar a nadie de lado.

Así que cuando un día el joven Aster escuchó sobre este feroz aspirante a guerrero pooka que cursaba ya los últimos años de la academia, no pudo evitar ir hasta donde se suponía que estaba entrenando y dar una mirada.

El sujeto, porque era un macho, era precioso; de un pelaje blanco níveo que iba desde la punta de las orejas caídas hasta los dedos de las patas inferiores, mirada de frío acero que por si sola infundía miedo, una guadaña que manejaba con mortal maestría y para coronarlo todo, dos alas que doblaban, cada una, la longitud del cuerpo del guerrero, con esponjosas plumas blancas que de alguna manera en lugar de hacerlo ver más accesible, le daban un toque de elegancia y aristocracia que lo hacían un tanto más distante.

Era simplemente una visión para quitar el aliento.

A Aster le temblaron los bigotes y el morro completo, y se acojonó a último momento. Nunca antes había sentido lo que sintió al ver a ese sujeto, no sabía que había sido amor a primera vista.

Sin embargo, durante un ataque de los Piratas de los sueños, se dio la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con tan hermosa criatura, y allí Aster aprendió dos cosas:

La primera era que Galant, que era el nombre del pooka, era tan feroz como su apariencia lo daba a entender. No reía, no jugaba, no hablaba durante la batalla, dejando que sus ojos y sus acciones lo dijesen todo por él. Era escalofriante, pero el pooka gris no había podido dejar de observar al de pelaje blanco más que para evitar que los piratas diesen cuenta de él.

Lo segundo, Galant era absolutamente tímido una vez que salía del campo de batalla, y si eso no había sido puesto en evidencia con anterioridad era porque nadie se atrevía a acercarse al guerrero una vez terminados los enfrentamientos, fuesen por práctica o los reales.

Pero Aster no era la mayoría, y con gusto se acercó al níveo guerrero. La expresión mortificada y la nariz sonrojada fueron suficientes para que un sonriente y travieso Bunnymund se decidiese a no dejarlo escapar, y tras un largo (laaaaargo) cortejo, Galant por fin accedió a ser su pareja.

Fue la mejor época de su vida. Jamás Aster se sintió tan completo. Ni siquiera la reticencia de Galant a tener descendencia podía empañar su felicidad, después de todo con la esperanza de vida tan larga que presentaba la especie, siempre se podía esperar para empezar una familia a futuro.

Excepto que el futuro nunca llego, ni la familia ni nada.

De todos los golpes que E. Aster Bunnymund había recibido, ese fue el que más le había dolido.

No fue hasta mucho después de llegar a la Tierra, siglos tal vez, que por fin pudo rendirle homenaje a su amado por medio de una flor, _Galanthus nivalis_ , conocida luego por los humanos comúnmente como Gota de nieve (Snowdrop) que era el sobrenombre por el cual con tanto cariño se había referido al amor de su vida durante décadas. Una preciosa flor blanca que a pesar de ser pequeña, era lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirse paso a través de la nieve hasta hacerse dolorosamente presente durante el inicio de cada primavera, tal y como el recuerdo de Galant se abría paso cada mañana en la memoria del Guardián de la primavera y la esperanza.

Y Aster esperó, y siguió esperando, e incluso creyó sentir la presencia de su amado algunos siglos atrás; pero la sensación había desaparecido tras apenas poco más de una década sin llegar a madurar del todo y Aster murió un poco más después de ese día.

Y sin embargo siguió esperando, negándose a volver a sentir lo mismo por nadie, alejándose de todos.

Y aún así ese soplo de fresco viento invernal había llegado con la fuerza de una tormenta a tocar su puerta.

El pooka abrió los ojos y dejó por fin las lágrimas correr libres por el pelaje de sus mejillas, dejando ir millones de años de dolor en cada una de ellas.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

Había tomado una decisión.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Poco menos de una década después**

Sandy formó una barrera de arena para contrarrestar el ataque de los trolls de hielo, tras lo cual tanto Tooth como Norte salieron con las espadas listas para atacar una vez más, en tanto que Bunny repartía algunos golpes y patadas sin medirse en la cantidad.

Y es que un grupo de trolls había decidido atacar un poblado ruso algo alejado de las ciudades principales, todo bajo el mando de una bruja de las nieves cuyo único deseo era conseguir jóvenes víctimas para reabastecer ingredientes para sus hechizos.

Los Guardianes no podían permitir eso, por lo cual estaban todos reunidos con la finalidad de proteger a los niños del lugar... o bueno, casi todos. Por fin llegó el que faltaba.

\- ¡Wow! Con razón son tan gruñones, con una cara como esa yo también estaría molesto todo el día.- llegó la voz juguetona a la vez que la nieve bajo las patas de los trolls se convertía en resbaladizo hielo y un fuerte ventarrón mandaba a los monstruos de cara contra el suelo.

La estrepitosa voz del Guardián de la diversión se extendió por cada rincón del lugar.

\- ¡Jack!- celebró Norte al tiempo que el juguetón espíritu descendía casi al nivel del suelo para ser rodeado por el resto de los guardianes.

\- Ey chicos, siento la demora, pero estoy algo atareado estos días, así que... sea lo que sea, que sea rápido.- dijo de manera directa, aunque pronto cambió su actitud y se acercó flotando hasta cierto lagomorfo antropomorfizado de pelaje gris, a quien le movió las cejas coqueto- Hola allí señor Colita de algodón sexy.- y sin esperar respuesta besó la rosada nariz, que de pronto brillaba de lo roja que estaba.

\- ¡JACK!... No delante de los trolls.- pidió el Conejo de Pascuas algo avergonzado, logrando que el muchacho de blancos cabellos riese un poco más, antes de acurrucarse contra el pelaje del pecho del más alto por unos segundos, tras lo cual lanzó bolas de nieve con dirección a los villanos de turno, logrando así unos minutos para que el grupo tomase nuevos aires y se reorganizase.

Pronto el quinto guardián era puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría, quitándole de tajo la actitud juguetona.

\- ¡Urgh! Brujas de nieve, le dan mala fama al invierno.- protestó el muchacho fastidiado.

El grupo observó entonces a los trolls salir de su estupor de diversión y los 5 se prepararon para un nuevo round.

De pronto Tooth se dirigió al de pelo blanco.

\- Jack- llamó sin quitar la vista de los trolls, espadas listas en cada mano.

\- ¿Qué?- contestó el espíritu de invierno de la misma manera.

\- ¿Qué te retrasó tanto?- preguntó el hada de los dientes curiosa.

\- El pintado de las hojas.- respondió el muchacho sin quitar los ojos de los trolls que ahora lo miraban con furia.

\- ¿Pintado de hojas?- intervino esta vez Norte, ahora también curioso. Y eso sin contar que hasta Aster había movido las orejas ante la respuesta.

\- De los árboles. Las pinto para incitar a que caigan y venga el invierno. Ya saben, es mi trabajo como Heraldo del invierno y todo eso.- contestó el otro sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, y sin notar los 4 pares de ojos sorprendidos sobre él.

\- ¿Heraldo de invierno? ¿Desde cuándo ser Jack Heraldo de invierno?

El chico le dio una mirada confundida a Norte.

\- Como... no sé, tres siglos y medio... algo más, algo menos; no llevo la cuenta ¡Ataque de rocas!- avisó de pronto, tomando altura para esquivar las enormes rocas lanzadas por los trolls, dando por finalizada la conversación de momento y reanudando el enfrentamiento, aunque esta vez con una gran ventaja para los guardianes al tener a Jack con ellos, por lo que pronto los trolls comenzaron a retroceder, dejando en claro una pronta victoria para los protectores de la niñez.

Así que por supuesto las cosas no permanecieron así por mucho tiempo, lo cual fue evidente cuando una fuerte tormenta casi echa al suelo a los Guardianes.

\- Al fin se muestra la muy cobarde.- gruñó Toothiana mientras que Sandy era asistido por Bunny, pues la tormenta estaba afectando su arena dorada.

La batalla se intensificó sin lugar a dudas con los trolls mostrando renovadas fuerzas y la bruja enfocando su ataque sobre todo en el Guardián de la esperanza, llegando al punto de tenerlo acorralado contra una sólida pared de roca.

\- Tan raro... tan único... Utilizaré cada una de tus partes como ingredientes para mis hechizos, y comeré tu carne para obtener tu fuerza...- dijo la malévola bruja entre siseos, mientras hundía una uña que más parecía una garra en el pelaje del pooka caído.

Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, pues tuvo que alejarse de su presa casi con un salto cuando una barricada de hielo se formó entre ella y su víctima, tras lo cual descendió un muy cabreado espíritu de invierno, quien casi y lanzaba dagas heladas por los ojos.

Jack resopló y le dio una rápida mirada a Bunny antes de gruñir ante el estado de su novio y devolver la vista al enemigo de turno.

\- Que quede bien en claro lo que te voy a decir, perra. El único con derecho de comerse a este canguro, sea de la forma que sea, soy yo.- y dicho aquello se sacó el eterno abrigo azul brillante y sin siquiera mirar se lo lanzó encima al Conejo de Pascuas- Sujétame esto cariño- apretó la quijada mientras una sonrisa casi psicópata se adueñaba de sus rostro- Arreglo un asunto con la señora 'no puedo dejar de tocar lo que es de otros' y vuelvo.

El cambio fue tan rápido como sorpresivo.

Un momento era el Jack Frost que ya todos conocían, volando a toda velocidad hacia la bruja de las nieves y sus trolls con el cayado empuñado con fuerza en la diestra; y al siguiente era un ángel helado de la muerte, empuñando una guadaña de hielo maciso mientras partía en dos a los trolls, con un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura y que se movía al son de los ataques, la piel blanca y casi traslúcida que ahora asemejaba el hielo virgen de la Antártida, y un enorme par de alas de hielo y escarcha que acaparaban todo el espacio a su alrededor.

No solo los Guardianes estaban con las quijadas por el suelo, la bruja temblaba como hoja ante la visión, pues reconocía por fin con quien se había metido; aquel que todos trataban de evitar pero que nadie sabía dónde encontrar. El cazador de monstruos que había estado acabándolos desde hacía casi tres siglos y medio sin dejar siquiera pista de su identidad.

\- ¡Jo! ¡Jokul Frosti!- chilló aterrada justo antes de intentar encontrar una salida.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, pues tras un par de movimientos de la mortífera guadaña, ella era tan solo parte de un mal sueño que nunca más iba a volver a ser soñado.

Jack suspiró y se relajó de manera visible en el aire. Y entonces, y solo entonces, una silueta se dibujó tras el Guardián de la diversión, y Aster, quien apenas y había logrado pararse sobre sus dos patas traseras gracias a la asistencia de Norte, hizo todo lo posible para no volver a caer.

\- Gota de nieve- dijo casi sin aliento al ver lo que parecía ser el fantasma de quien alguna vez fuese el amor de su vida.

Pero cuando dicho fantasma dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje y posó su mirada triste y amorosa sobre el pooka gris, éste volvió a caer sobre su cola, aún con Norte tratando de evitar eso.

La visión entonces alzó una pata y la llevó a la altura de su corazón, cerrándola en un puño y dirigiéndola luego hacia Aster.

 _Mi corazón es tuyo_. Era el viejo y amado significado de aquella acción que no había visto en eones.

Una última mirada y una sonrisa triste y resignada después, la visión desapareció. Y Jack de pronto volteó y parpadeó.

\- ¿Gota de nieve?- dijo en voz alta y voló hacia Aster, con la misma gracia y descuido de siempre, deteniéndose de manera juguetona ante sus compañeros de equipo, que aún lo veían impactados mientras las enormes alas le proporcionaban sombra a todos- Esa es nueva ¡Y no está nada mal!... Aunque copo de nieve sigue siendo mi favorita.- y le guiñó un ojo coqueto a su novio.

Aster parpadeó sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna, y anecdóticamente fue Sandy quien hizo la pregunta, dibujando dos alas y un signo de interrogación en el aire.

\- ¿Estas? No sé, no estoy seguro realmente. Aparecen a veces cuando me enfado en serio... pero desgastan taaaanto... Uf, no las había sacado en más de una década.- señaló mostrando algo de cansancio, y ante las miradas aún sorprendidas tomó el largo cabello en una mano, apretando a la altura de la nuca y sin ver y con una maestría obtenida por la práctica y la experiencia, cortó de tajo el cabello dejándolo de su largo habitual.

El efecto fue inmediato: las alas compuestas de plumas de compacto hielo sólido y escarcha, tomaron la consistencia de nieve recién caída y se deshicieron en un tris; mientras que la guadaña se derritió como hielo bajo el sol. La piel volvió a su estado natural y un suspiro de satisfacción salió de la garganta del Guardián de la diversión.

Jack estiró los músculos de brazos y espalda y acercándose a Aster recuperó su abrigo y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz al conejo, y dejando el cayado de lado se pasó la prenda por la cabeza y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sandy, por su lado, continuó con el interrogatorio, llamando la atención del muchacho con una figura en específico.

\- ¿Pitch? ¿Qué con él?- preguntó Jack confundido.

Sandy señaló el suceso que llevó al chico a convertirse en guardián ya hacía medio siglo atrás.

\- ¿Por qué no utilicé esto? ¡Pft! ¿No es obvio?

Sandy negó.

\- Acabo de decirlo ¡Es agotador! Y ustedes me contactaron a puertas de Pascua ¡Al final del invierno! Justo tras él último día de nieve. No realmente mi mejor momento, no como ahora que estoy con todas las baterías recargadas, y listo para hacer mi trabajo. Ya sabes, lo dije hace un rato... ¿Heraldo de invierno? Lo que me recuerda, aún me faltan 3/4 partes de las hojas del hemisferio norte... Si no cambian de color no caen, si no caen no llega el invierno, blah, blah, blah...- el chico suspiró y se dirigió hacia Bunny- ¿Cómo estás Colita de algodón? ¿Qué necesitas? Esa arpía hizo todo un numerito contigo ¿Te lastimó mucho?- preguntó el chico con genuina preocupación, aun cuando su actitud fuese burlona.

Y solo entonces, luego de haber observado todo en sepulcral silencio, Aster suspiró y asintió, colocando la pata derecha delantera con suavidad en la mejilla del chico, quien no dudó en recargar su rostro sobre el suave pelaje.

\- Estoy bien... Gracias Jackie.

La sonrisa sincera del de pelo blanco retornó.

\- ¡Ey! Nadie se mete con mi pompón sexy y vive para contarlo. No fue nada, con gusto lo hago de nuevo, conejo.

\- No Jackie... gracias por elegirme y esperarme. Por estar allí para mi.- dijo el enorme pooka bastante apenado por las palabras previas el espíritu invernal.

Un rubor a manera de suave escarcha azulina se apoderó de las mejillas de Frost, quien un segundo después frunció el entrecejo y miró al pooka preocupado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

Aster sonrió con suavidad.

\- Estoy seguro. Ahora ¿No dijiste algo sobre un trabajo pendiente, señor heraldo del invierno? Cosa que por cierto no sabía... deja de guardártelo todo, me gustaría saber ese tipo de cosas sobre ti.

Jack volvió a sonrojarse, o a su propia versión de ello.

\- Cierto, cierto... tengo trabajo pendiente.- Jack dio una vuelta en el aire y miró con dirección norte, antes de devolver la mirada hacia el conejo- Dame un mes... 6 semanas máximo, y caeré por la madriguera ¿Está bien?

Aster solo tuvo que asentir una vez antes de que el travieso espíritu saliese disparado hacia su siguiente destino, con apenas un movimiento de mano como despedida del grupo.

El conejo no apartó la vista hasta que el muchacho se perdió en el horizonte, justo por donde la luna empezaba a aparecer, y suspiró calmado.

Jack no era Galant, eso era seguro, y sin embargo Manny había cumplido su promesa dándole a Aster algo mejor que el regreso efímero de un amor perdido. Le había dado la oportunidad de sanar y de volver a amar, de volver a sentirse completo sin dejarse influenciar por el pasado.

Jack no era Galant, pero ahora la última de sus heridas, esas que habían empezado a sanar sin que él se diese cuenta, justo cuando el chico comenzó a meterse en su vida, había cerrado por completo.

Ya no se sentía culpable, ahora era capaz de entregarse por entero.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz de la luna lo bañase y se llevase lo último del peso que tanto tiempo había cargado tras eones de soledad.

Hasta siempre mi Gota de nieve... nunca más volveré a dejar que te separen de mi.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hello everybody!

Ya sé, ya sé... que hago metiéndome en otro grupo de prompts/reto si aún me falta completar tantas cosas.

Bueno pues, no lo pude evitar. De pronto ví un montón de fics Jackrabbit y me dije ¡Es Pascua! ¡Ya pasó Pascua y tú te prometiste participar este año! Y miren la sorpresa, el primer fic era un WingFic y justo yo tenía uno a medias... si, desde el 26 de abril hasta ahora que termino la mitad de este oneshot, así que ya ven, los otros 7 van a venir a lo largo del año, pero de que vienen, lo hacen.

En cuanto a Galant, lo inventé con mucho cariño. Y aunque en español el nombre común de _Galanthus nivalis_ es Campanilla de invierno, Campanilla de las nieves o Perforanieves; pues fue Gota de nieve el nombre que me convenía más (y que es literalmente la traducción del nombre en inglés) y que de paso me gusta más... solo por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Tengo pensados los temas para casi todos, estoy emocionada... y aunque no hay muchos lectores para esta pareja en español, pues igual lo haré con mucha ilusión.

Para aquellos que han leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias por hacerlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño oneshot y nos vemos en el siguiente: La hora de los cuentos. No sé para cuándo saldrá pero lo va a hacer.

Que hayan pasado unas bonitas pascuas aunque sea de manera atrasada, y que Aster les haya traido todos los huevos y chocolates pascuales que deseaban.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
